The Legend of Green Jello on the Ceiling
by Shadowgate
Summary: Tweek is scared to death of getting in trouble with the school principal.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Green Jello on the Ceiling

By Shadowgate

…

It was a typical morning in the South Park Elementary School hallway.

Stan Marsh slowly approached Wendy Testaburger. He told her "I hope to work my way back into your arms."

She gave him a stern look but then a slight smile before telling him "we'll see."

Just around the corner of the hallway Craig and Tweek stood face to face.

"I'm done with the box. I just needed time on my own" Craig said firmly and put his hands on Tweek's shoulders.

Tweek moved in and hugged Craig.

After a warm hug the two headed to class along with the rest of the student body.

Class went on at a fair pace and the kids were glad it didn't drag on and drain them of energy.

Lunch Time

Tweek and Craig met up in the lunch line. Craig took Tweek's hand into his and looked into his eyes.

Kevin snapped "you two lovebirds are holding up the line."

Jimmy added "get a room guys."

The line moved up after the complaints.

Craig sat at his table with his gang as usual.

On this particular day Mister Derp decided that the surplus of jello was an issue that had to be dealt with.

His solution was to hand out more than one cup to any student who wanted it. Most of the students got at least one and a ¼ of them got extra.

Five minutes before lunch ended Craig extended his right hand across the lunch table to Tweek. Tweek took his hand and they held hands for five minutes straight.

THE LUNCH BELL RANG

Craig let go and headed back to class. Token tapped Tweek and told him it was time to go.

Tweek got startled and exclaimed "what about my jello?"

Clyde snapped "Tweek give me the damn jello!"

Clyde threw the jello up and it didn't come down.

Clyde scolded Tweek "you've been slow on the draw lately now come on we have to get going."

Craig had turned around after hearing Token and Clyde make their comments to Tweek and saw Clyde throw the jello up to the ceiling where it stuck.

The kids all went to recess. The final lunch period consisted of fifth and sixth graders.

PC Principal had his bullhorn and he said through it "alright everyone listen up. I was informed by teachers that over the past month incidents of bullying occurred during the final lunch period. As a result I will be monitoring off and on. I'm here now but you'll never know when I will pop in. Bullies be warned I will pop in and out of the cafeteria randomly. I assure you the consequences will be nothing to laugh at."

A second after that green jello fell from the ceiling and landed on top of PC Principal's head.

"Oh my God what the hell is this?"

All the students began laughing. PC Principal was very angry and when he looked up at the ceiling he demanded to know "who threw jello up on the Goddamn ceiling?"

Nobody took credit for it. The offender Clyde Donovan was on the merry go round along with Tweek and Craig.

All the fourth grade students went back to class and were refreshed from the cold wind at recess.

An hour had passed since the green jello fell on the principal's head. Counselor Mackey was assigned to make a formal announcement over the intercom.

"Attention teachers and students. Today in the cafeteria a student threw green jello up high and it stuck to the ceiling. When it fell it landed on PC Principal and his orange hair had green jello all over it. It looked hilarious."

Mister Mackey could not stop laughing and every kid in school laughed as well.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Green Jell-O on the Ceiling

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…

Tweek became nervous but tried to hide it by laughing along with the rest of the children.

Mister Mackey went on to say over the intercom "the principal had green orange hair and it looked so silly" and then continued laughing. The kids laughed even louder.

The fourth grade teacher asked "is your school counselor always this unprofessional?"

The class answered "yes" in unison and continued laughing.

After a minute Mister Mackey stopped laughing and said "the student or students responsible for this prank will be punished severely at the hands of PC Principal. After all PC Principal never wanted to have green hair ha ha ha."

Clyde laughs nervously then farts.

The class laughed and Bebe whined "oh Clyde how could you?"

The teacher yelled out "children that's enough!"

She directed them to get back to their math work.

Craig turned to his right and said "Tweek, Clyde, my house at 4:30 be there."

Both boys nodded at Craig then got back to their school work.

Soon the bell rang and the students headed to the bus.

At 4:30 Tweek and Clyde were at Craig's house sitting on his living room couch.

Craig began by saying "I saw the two of you do it. I don't know who else may have or if they will tell on you. Clyde you grabbed Tweek's jello and threw it up to the ceiling. It stuck there and when it fell the poor principal's hair turned orange-green."

All three boys started laughing but after a minute Clyde asked nervously "what if PC Principal finds out it was me?"

Craig replied "well before I answer that first thing is first."

Craig told Tweek to stand up and then asked "may I?"

Tweek nodded and Craig put his hands on Tweek's shoulders just before pulling him in for a kiss.

Craig told Tweek "when I kiss you I always hear your heart beating."

Craig began kissing Tweek's neck and lowered his head over Tweek's chest.

After a minute and a half of romance Clyde said "you guys know I'm the lady's man of South Park Elementary but you two look great together."

Craig and Clyde smiled at each other.

Then Clyde said "I hate to break up the romance but my life is on the line. What if PC Principal finds out?"

Craig asked "why on earth did you throw Tweek's jello up to the ceiling in the first place?"

Clyde snapped "why does that even matter?"

Craig answered "well it matters because Counselor Mackey and PC Principal both think it was a deliberate prank and not done on the spur of the moment."

Clyde responded "well Tweek got riled up because he didn't get to eat his jello on time and I got impatient and threw it up on the ceiling."

Clyde starts to cry "I did it and I'm sure a dozen people saw me do it. PC Principal will break my neck."

Craig snapped "stop crying" and then he put his hand on Clyde's shoulder.

Clyde looked up and said "Craig if you want you can turn me in. I'd rather it be you than someone else. Hold me accountable."

Craig responded "I don't want to turn you in nor do I want to get Tweek in trouble. I don't know if someone else will or not. Our school isn't known for tattletales."

Right after Craig finished speaking Clyde hugged him.

The following Saturday Mayor McDaniels called the town together for a big ceremony where she signed a bill outlawing jello for school lunches.

Clyde, Tweek, and Craig were in the crowd observing.

Clyde said "I can't believe nobody turned me in. I feel horrible that because of me jello has been outlawed in school."

Craig laughed and said "60 years from we'll tell our grandparents about how and why jello was outlawed in the school cafeteria. The story will be 'The Legend of Green Jello on the Ceiling."

THE END


End file.
